PotC : The Bermuda Triangle
by losttear
Summary: With the help of an old friend, Jack Sparrow attempts to avoid the legendary Bermuda Triangle and get his hands on the treasure. But will there be more than just loosing the Black Pearl at stake?
1. Captain Black Panther

_Summary: 2 years later - Will & Elizabeth aren't married yet, but Will is about to pop the question. What happens when a teenage pirate comes knocking on their door? _

**Pirates of the Caribbean : The Bermuda Triangle.**

**Chapter 1 - Captain Black Panther**

There's been a traditional item in the Turner family that's been passed from generation to generation. A golden ring with a ruby triangle in the middle. When Will's father died, the ring has been passed to him and young Turner's been waiting for a perfect opportunity to use it. Propose to his girlfriend, Elizabeth.

A romantic dinner is arranged, with candles and blood-red roses. The girl has no idea that she will soon become Mrs. Turner. But to Will's shock Elizabeth's cousin comes to town - a young 16 year old boy, with a raging desire to be a pirate.

This unexpected visit completely ruins the lover's plans and Will is forced to wait until the youngster leaves.

"Will, this is Jeremy" she introduces them and they shake hands.

"Oh, cousin, is it true what I've heard? Of your adventures with Captain Jack Sparrow?" the boy asks excitedly, sitting down by the dinner table.

"Yes it is and Will here is half pirate." she informed him and the boy's complete attention turns to the tall male in the corner. "He wants to be a pirate too" Elizabeth informed her boyfriend.

"Oh, that's great" Will laughs, as someone knocks on the door.

A servant walks past the table and towards the door. He opens it. "Mr Turner? It's for you." the man's voice is shaky and nervous.

"Who is it?" Will shouts from the other room

"It appears to be a pirate" the servant replies

"Pirate!" Jeremy squeaks and attempts to run towards the door and see, but Will catches him by the waist.

"Hold on there" he assures him "Pirates are extremely dangerous, go with your cousin" he pokes a knife in his shirt and exchanges worried looks with Elizabeth.

Slowly Will makes his way towards the door and gasps at the sight. In front of his is a teenage GIRL pirate. She's wearing a white shirt, with a brown jacket around it, various things, such as feathers and bones attached to it. Long, black trousers, with knee high, brown boots and a silver belt with a sword at one side and a gun at the other. A hardly visible, silver cross around her neck. Two rings on each finger and bright, feather earrings. Her hair is long, dark, wet and wavy with a red bandana and a brown hat on top. A bunch of feathers attached to that too. The girl has piercing blue eyes and child-like tanned skin.

Will doesn't say anything, still observing the girl carefully. She doesn't say anything for a while either and just smiles at him, toothily. Just then Will notices another one of her unique features. A golden tooth, among her vampire-like fangs, that shines in the sunlight.

"You, Will Turner?" the girl growls. She has an unbelievably low voice for a girl.

"Um…yes. And you are?" Will mumbles, finally finding the ability to speak.

"I'm Black Panther" she holds out her right hand, probably wanting to shake his "Captain Black Panther."

A million thoughts wander about in Will's head, as he reaches over and shakes the girl's hand.

"You're Black Panther?" he blinks. "I thought you were just a legend."

"That's what everyone thinks, but don't believe everything you hear, eh?" she squints, as the warm ray of sunlight shined in her eyes. "I'm here on business, Turner, now do you or do you not know where I can find Captain Jack Sparrow?"

"No, but…"

"Good day" the girl turns around and begins to walk away. Her walk resembles Jack's in a way.

"But I know where he might be!" Will calls out and the girl stops in her tracks. Slowly turning around she makes her way back over to the door.

"And where would that be?" she whispers, as Elizabeth and Jeremy walk over to the door.

"Is everything…?"

"Cool! A pirate!" the boy exclaims and the girl smirks, still squinting a little.

"Who's this?" Elizabeth questions Will, examining the girl carefully along with her cousin. This pirate is the sort that makes you gasp. She's the perfect description of those rebel pirates you read about I the story books and when you see her, you cant help, but admire her unique looks.

"This" Will points at the newly discovered character. "Is Miss Black Panther"

"Captain Black Panther" the girl hisses, bowing her head slightly. "A pleasure." she smiles.

"Wow! I cant believe you're a pirate! You're a girl, aren't you?" Jeremy looks at her in disbelief.

The girl gives him a threatening look, to which he gulps and takes the hint to shut up. "What's wrong with a girl being a pirate, eh?" she asks him, staring Jeremy deep in the eyes, piercing his soul with her invisible dagger.

"Nothing" he squeaks

"Besides" she interrupts him "I'm 10 times the pirate, you'll ever be."

"That's not true!"

She smirks.

Will and Elizabeth are still shocked of seeing a character they've heard so much about, actually standing on their doorstep.

"She's looking for Sparrow" Will informs his girlfriend.

"About that, you said you know where he may be. So where's that?" she asks, clicking her knuckles.

"Tortuga" Will smiles.

"Perfect. It's been a while since I've been to the town of every pirate's dreams." she turns around again "You don't mind if I borrow a ship, do you?"

Elizabeth shrugs "I guess not, we can get you a crew."

"No need. I have my own." she nods toward about 14 pirates, standing in the background. "Although I could easily operate a ship by myself. They don't call me a legend for nothing, you know" she smirks and walks off, people stopping and staring as she walks past them.

As Panther walks down the beech she laughs, tossing a crimson box from hand to hand, "nice ring". She opens it to see the beautiful golden treasure that shines with the fiery red, that reflects in her eyes.

"I hope they wont miss it too much."

She jumps aboard a ship, ready to sail off to Tortuga with a precious stolen item, sitting happily in her pocket.

_So this is the first chapter, hope you liked it. Captain Black Panther and Jeremy Swan are OCs and you'll see how they fit into the story later...read on..._


	2. The 15th Pirate

_Summary: Panther discovers a 15th pirate aboard her ship and wonders whether he should walk the plank._

**Pirates of the Caribbean : The Bermuda Triangle.**

**Chapter 2 - The 15th Pirate.**

Being a girl, Captain Black Panther loved wearing different accessories, which she stole from rich and famous. She had 19 rings, weighing down her hands and as she admired the ring she stole from Will's pocket, the red ruby and the beautiful gold, hypnotised her. Taking the ring out of the box, Panther gracefully slid it on her engagement finger and smirked.

"Pull up the anchor, we're sailing to Tortuga!" she yelled and the giant ship begun making it's way to 'the town of every pirate's dreams' as Panther and Sparrow called it. There was something similar about those two, something that Will just couldn't work out. Why did she come looking for Sparrow? How do they know each other? Those questions didn't leave the young pirate's head, as he sat in his room, head rested on the windowsill and Elizabeth napped on the bed beside him. It's a wonder how the two didn't notice a pesky little teenager sneak out of the house and run towards the beach, in search of adventures. Young Jeremy Swan had always dreamed of being a pirate and he wanted to prove it. And who better to call him a pirate than the one and only Black Panther.

Slowly and quietly, the boy sneaked onto the ship and hid in one of the broken sails on the side. When the ship was deep in the sea, the teen wondered, whether its best to stay put, as Panther might decide to throw him overboard or to show himself and do something useful. He would do anything to prove that he's a worthy pirate.

Finally Jeremy decided to come out.

"Panther, I want to talk to you!" he called, getting out from under the sails.

The girl smiled evilly and turned around "Well well, what do we have here? I think we have found a 15th pirate among us, gentlemen!" she announced and the others chuckled, turning slowly towards the boy.

"What shall we do with him, Captain?"

"I don't know." she looked at him carefully, tilting her head to the sides occasionally. "Mr Turner was kind enough to provide us with the news of Sparrow's location and they let us 'borrow' their ship" everyone chuckled at the word 'borrow' "So I guess it would be unfair if we chuck him over board, that would be offensive to Mr Turner, who saved Sparrow and the Pearl" she rubbed her forehead "Can you scrub the floors, kid?"

Jeremy smiled bowing "I will do anything to prove that I am worthy to be a pirate, Miss Panther"

"First of all, you may call me Captain and second of all you're only a pirate when I say you are."

The boy nodded "Of course, anything you say, Captain"

The girl laughed "I think you guys should learn from this kid. I guess I should introduce you to the crew." she clicked her fingers and in a second, 14 pirates were all lined up in front of her, in order of size.

"Come here, kid" she called and the boy run up to her. "Now listen, Jerry…"

"Jeremy" he corrected her

"Whatever. My crew are my friends, you hurt them, you die, ok?"

He gulped "OK"

"Good." she dragged the boy over to the line of pirates, his black hair was going crazy in the winds and his pale skin begun to shine with a bit of colour. He had big, puppy-dog, brown eyes, which Panther found irresistible, but did now say so.

"My crew contains 14 pirates…"

"I beg you pardon, Captain, but there's 15 counting yourself"

Panther smirked "I'm a Captain. Although, yes, I'm a pirate, once you're on board of a ship, a Captain and a pirate is a completely different thing. And just so you know, if you interrupt me in the future, I am going to have to kill you. Now where was I? Oh yes - 14 pirates. If you're lucky, you'll be one of them pretty soon, kid."

Jeremy's eyes lit up and a wide smile spread across his face.

"Really?"

"Yes. But I highly doubt that."

His smile faded.

"This is Amethyst, Silver, Gold, Emerald, Sapphire, Moon, Sun, Wind, Thunder, Aqua, Iro, Napoleon, Kougra and Melvin." she pointed to each one and smiled, as they smiled back. You could tell that they loved their Captain, even though she was harsh most of the time. "Each one is named after a treasure. Well apart from the last three. Napoleon is names after a wolf, Kougra is named after a tiger and Melvin…Well, Melvin is his real name. He's my right hand, so I let him keep his name. You'll be Ruby." she looked at Jeremy, who was thrilled at the thought of having a nickname.

"Isn't Ruby kind of girly…"

Panther gritted her teeth. "Either that or you walk the plank, right here, right now. Take your pick"

Everyone stared at the young boy.

"Ruby! RUBY! Thank you, Captain, it's a lovely name."

"Go make yourself useful and don't bother me!" the girl yelled and disappeared in the cabin.

"MELVIN!"

"Coming, Captain!" the old man yelled and followed her inside.

..:Inside:..

"Listen to me, Melv, keep a close eye on the boy and tell me when we get to Tortuga, the Captain wishes to have a rest"

"Certainly, Captain, right away" he said bowing and walking away.

..:Panther Alone:..

The girl lay still on the red velvet bed, admiring the ruby ring on her finger.

"So you'll do anything to be a pirate, eh?" she spoke to herself "It could be fun" she smirked and closed her eyes.

..:Port Royal - Swan House:..

"We searched high and low for your cousin, Miss, but there's no sign of him. Although there were some people who saw him on the beach by the ships earlier." a servant informed the weeping woman.

"I should have paid more attention…" she sobbed.

"Don't blame yourself, Elizabeth, it is certainly not your fault." Suddenly Will's eyes shot open. "He's gone with Panther" he whispered

"What?" his beautiful girlfriend wiped away a tear.

"He's gone with Panther! He wanted to prove that's he's worthy to be a pirate! How didn't I see this before!"

"We must go after them! Get the soldiers!"

"After Panther? This pirate is a legend!"

"She's a 16 year old girl, she's Jeremy's age for God's sake!"

"Yes, but that doesn't change the fact that if we chase after them, she'll cut his throat. A 16 year old girl or not, she's still a pirate. We must get a ship and sail ourselves, with no soldiers, it's too risky."

"Oh, you're right. But what are we going to do?"

"We're going to find Sparrow"

…

_So far you haven't seen much of your favourite characters like Will Turner, Elizabeth Swan and Captain Jack Sparrow. It was mainly just the OCs. Don't worry, I'm getting to the part where the rest of them join in and then they'll be present for the rest of the story, I just have to get you familiar with what the characters are like and what place they have in the story. _


	3. The town of every pirate's dreams

_Summary: Panther's crew arrive in Tortuaga and walk around looking for Jack, plus, Panther and Jeremy get a little bit closer._

**Pirates of the Caribbean - The Bermuda Triangle**

**Chapter 3 - The town of every pirate's dreams**

"Captain, we've reached Tortuga" Melvin informed the young teen pirate, waking her up from a pleasant dreams of having the Black Pearl to herself.

"Excellent" she smirked and followed the man out of the cabin. The weather was lovely and there was not a cloud in the sky.

"Well, gentlemen, what did I tell you? A town of every pirate's dreams!" she announced jumping off the side. "I want to see the kid" she whispered to Melvin, who nodded in understanding and walked off to look for the boy, who was scrubbing the cellar downstairs.

"We've reached Tortuga and the Captain wishes to see you" the man informed Jeremy, who wiped some drops of sweat from his forehead and followed Melvin outside.

The sunshine gently caressed Panther's face, as she led the way to the Island Wonderland. As the girl and 14 pirates walked behind her, everyone stopped and stared at the new arrivals.

"Who have you brought with you, Panther?" A tall pirate with long blonde hair and a million gold teeth pointed at Jeremy. "New pirate?"

"Hardly" Panther laughed, shaking the hand of her old friends "I'm here on business, but it's always nice to see you, Sparky." she smiled at the pirate and as he bowed his head a little, she continued to walk past the drinking and the fighting and the gambling. The girl breather in the fresh air, with just a slight mix of alcohol and sighed "Ah, Tortuga, many great memories" to which Melvin smirked. He was very old and being the Captain's right hand probably knew most of her adventures.

"Bobbie!" the girl shouted at a drunk pirate, who was sitting on top of a stuffed horse and singing hymns. "Bobbie, where's Sparrow?"

The drunk pirate turned his head "Panther! So good to see you!"

"Where's Sparrow!" she repeated herself, pinching her nose, so she wouldn't pass out from the smell. Just then, Jeremy walked over to her.

"You wanted to see me, Captain?"

"Yes, Jaime…"

"Jeremy"

"Whatever. I have a job for you"

"Great, what is it?"

"Run along and ask everyone you see if they know where Sparrow might be"

The boy turned his head to look at all the drunk pirates, shooting one another. He gulped.

"Don't you think it's a bit dangerous?"

"Hey, whatever, you wanted to be a pirate, so you have to…"

"Ok, Captain. Anything…" the boy run off and the others giggled.

"Don't be too pleased with yourselves, you might have to do the same if he dies." they exchanged worried looks and followed their leader into the bar.

Heavy sent of cigar smoke and men falling over each other, fighting was all that could be seen there. Everything, but Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Damn it!" the girl cursed and walked back outside. She sighed staring at the pleading faces of her crew. "Fine, you deserved it, go have fun!" she rolled her eyes, as some of them came over to kiss her on the cheek.

Panther herself, walked over to the beach, where she sat with a bottle of rum in her hand. She didn't drink it. Even thought she was a pirate, she did not drink. In fact, Panther believed that you are at your weakest when you're drunk.

Staring out into the depth of the sees, she tossed the bottle from hand to hand.

"No would talk to me, Captain" someone informed her from behind.

"That's alright" she sighed "Come sit, Jeffrey"

"Jeremy"

"I don't care!" she screamed out and smashed the bottle against the sand.

"I could be Jeffrey if you want, Captain" she squeaked, looking terrified.

"Oh, shut up" she rolled her eyes. "You are so worthless, kid. Just zip it and enjoy the smell of the Tortuga-air" she turned away from his and continued staring into the distance

"Captain"

"WHAT!"

"I wonder if I could ask you?"

"Go ahead"

"Why do you call me 'Kid'? Can I ask how old you are, because you look about my age?"

The girl smirked and turned to face him "I'm 16. And I call you a kid, because to everyone is just a kid. None of you, no one, nowhere knows the things I have been through. I mean, you think having your throat cut by a teenage legend is bad. You haven't seen anything yet." she smiles "But he has"

"Jack?"

"Yeah…Jack" she sighed

"I'm 16 too, by the way and I guess I haven't and probably will never be as great a pirate as you, but please answer me honestly, do you think I can make it?"

She stared into his big brown eyes and smiled "I think you can try"

…

_Hope you like my story so far. R+R please -smiles-_


	4. Long time no see

_Summary: Will and Elizabeth come looking for Jeremy and Captain Black Panther and Captain Jack Sparrow are reunited._

**Pirates of the Caribbean : The Bermuda Triangle**

**Chapter 4 - Long time no see.**

The stars shined brightly above the two teen's heads, as they sat next to each other on the beech of the famous Tortuga. Suddenly, a beautiful white ship was seen making it's way towards them.

"They're coming for you" Panther informed Jeremy and sighed

"What? Who's coming?"

"Turner and his lady girlfriend."

"Oh no, what are we gonna do?"

"Do what you want, I don't care" she looked down. Was it possible that she didn't want him to leave?

"I don't want to go back, I want to stay with you and become a pirate" he informed her "But what am I gonna tell them?"

"What you just told me. Look, kid, you're 16 years old and they have no right to control you and if you really want to be a pirate then the first thing you have to remember is each and every pirate walks alone. They may be a part of a crew, but they are individuals and no one can tell them what to do…apart from me, I can do that"

He laughed. "Alright, I'll tell them"

"Good luck with that" she said getting up and walking away, as the ship got closer.

"Aren't you gonna stay and convince them?"

"Look, Jessie"

"Jeremy"

"Whatever. I am a legend. I am 2 times the pirate than everyone in Tortuga put together, do you really think I'm gonna beg some half pirate and his lady friend to keep a teenage boy in my crew?" she raised her eyebrow and he sighed.

"I guess you're right"

Panther smirked and begun to walk away, but the boy grabbed her hand and forced her to look at him.

"Hey!"

He ignored her and brought her left hand closer to his face. "Nice ring."

She paused.

"I wont tell that you stole it if you will help me convince them"

A smile spread across Panther's face.

"Well well. Impressive, I guess we do need someone like you in our crew. Fine, I'll stay."

He smiled and after a minute, they realised that he was still holding her hand, so they ripped apart, blushing.

The great ship stopped in the middle of the sea and a tiny boat came toward the shore, with the two teens awaiting it patiently.

"Oh, Jeremy, you're ok!" Elizabeth run up to her cousin, hugging him

"Hey, look at that, you didn't cut his throat" Will looked at Panther who smiled and nodded slightly.

"Cousin, I want to stay with Panther and her crew."

The teen pirate stared at him evilly.

"I mean Captain, sorry Captain"

"No way, it is out of the question, you'll get killed, they're pirates!" Elizabeth put her arms on Jeremy's shoulders.

"Turner?" a voice was heard from behind him

Will: "Jack?"

Panther: "Sparrow!"

Jack: "Kara?"

Panther (growling): "Panther"

Jeremy: Elizabeth, Jeremy. What's going on?

"Kara, that you?" Jack walked over to the girl and looked at her closely.

"For the last time, it's Panther!" she growled and before she knew it, she was held tightly in the pirate's arms.

"Explain please." Will turned to look at the two pirates, who seemed thrilled to see each other.

"Good to see you too Turner. This is my niece, Kara…I mean Panther, sorry. I haven' seen you in over 10 years." Will wasn't a tiny bit surprised that the two were related.

"I know, I heard about the pearl, congratulations. I know that ship is well worth dying for."

Jack smirked and lead Panther away from everyone else, who were still arguing about Jeremy becoming a pirate. "What brings you to Tortuga?"

"You, actually, I heard you were heading to Bermuda and I got to stop you there, Jackie"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Ever hear of the Bermuda Triangle?"

"Yeah, so? That's just a legend."

"Just like me, just like the Pearl and just like the cursed treasure."

"Point taken, but you have to listen to me." he looked around to make sure that no one was listening. "There are great treasures in those waters, like no pirate has ever seen."

"How do you know of these 'treasures'?"

"I have my ways" he smirked. "Problem is, no one is brave enough or insane enough to go diving in those waters."

The girl's face fell into a beautiful smile, as she turned around to look at the teen pirate-wannabe. "I think I know someone"

…

_Sorry, it's a little bit short. There'll be more chapters, I'm working on that now. By the way. Although this is an action/adventure/mystery fic, there might be a bit of romance there. Hint, Panther and Jeremy…ah, young love! Please review, you may include some ideas, so that I can make the story even better _


	5. The treasure of the mortal souls

_Summary: Jack talks about the treasure of the mortal souls and Elizabeth thinks that the two pirates are up to something._

**Pirates of the Caribbean : The Bermuda Triangle**

**Chapter 5 - The treasure of the mortal souls. **

Panther stood in front of her gorgeous uncle, hands on hips and smiled.

"Who do you think would be stupid enough to go looking for treasure near the deadly Bermuda Triangle?" he asked confused.

Panther's smile widened, as she nodded towards Jeremy.

"The kid?"

She nodded again "Says he wants to be a pirate, says he'll do ANYTHING to prove he's worthy."

Jack smirked "One problem though, Turner's not gonna let him roam the seas with a bunch of pirates. What do we do?"

"Watch" she smiled one more time and walked over to the three arguing figures by the shore. "Excuse me?" she played with the feathers on her jacket and walked over to them. "I'm sure James…"

"Jeremy"

"Whatever…I'm sure he'll make a great pirate, so I think you should let him go with us, I mean c'mon, the kid's 16 years old, stop treating him like a little baby." Jack walked over to stand next to her and slapped his hand over his forehead thinking 'they're never gonna buy this' and he was right.

"You must think we're stupid if you expect us to leave him alone with pirates" Elizabeth pouted, arms crossed over her chest - not very lady-like, I might add.

"That's why I want you to come with us"

"Well that's just…what?" Will stared

"Yeah, WHAT!" Jack gave Panther a worried look, meaning 'ARE YOU CRAZY!'

"Oh no thank you, we would much rather…"

"Where are you heading?" Will interrupted his furious girlfriend.

"We're going hunting" Panther and Jack exchanged evil looks.

"Treasure hunting" Jack explained.

"What treasure?" Will got interested in their plans.

"The Treasure of the mortal souls" Jack smirked. "Every pirate that ever died in the Be…" Panther nudged him before he could say the word 'Bermuda Triangle' and give away their plans.

"Be?" Will looked at the two in disbelief.

"Be…bed!" he announced

"Bed?" Elizabeth brushed her hand through her hair, gently.

"Yeah. Every pirate that ever died in bed" Panther giggled silently "Haunts the treasure."

"So what do you say? Wanna be a part of it?" Panther looked in Jeremy's eyes and smiled.

"Oh no, no, no, no, NO!" Elizabeth waved her hands in the air. "Not after the ghost pirates, NO!"

"Oh please, cousin." Jeremy begged

"We are not pirates and we have enough at home." Elizabeth took Will's hand, so he'd back up her reply, but got nothing out of him. The tall half pirate, stood silently, his mind was clearly elsewhere. "Will?"

He looked at her, snapping back to reality. He wanted some adventure in his life, sitting in Port Royal all day wasn't his idea of fun.

"What do we get?" Will questioned the teenage legend and the best pirate Commander Norington has ever seen.

Panther smirked "What do you say, Jack?"

"20 of the profits"

"AND" the girl added "The thrill of adventure" she knew that they had a deal when Will's eyes lit up at the sound of that intriguing word - 'adventure'.

"It's settled then" Jack smiled, showing off his gold tooth.

"Ok, so tell us more about this 'treasure'" Will demanded.

The 5 of them sat down on the sand and like a bunch of little kids, listened to the stories Jack told them.

"The treasure of the mortal souls is one of the wonders of the world." He informed them "And also, the hardest to get"

"I feel the word 'danger' coming up" Elizabeth pointed out

"No danger!" Panther interrupted "Everything depends on the risk you're willing to take" she glanced at Jeremy through the corner of her eye and smiled.

"Anyway." Jack continued "The treasure is in the Bermuda sees."

"The Bermuda Triangle" Elizabeth hissed "I knew you were up to something"

"Listen, Missy. Do you really think that I risked my guts for a ship that I'm just gonna throw in some imaginary triangle that leads to another dimension?"

"I guess not" she mumbled

"The legend has it that the treasure is easy to get, it's the ghosts that we need to watch out for, BUT we have something that no other pirate has"

"And what's that, Sparrow?" Elizabeth took a sip from the bottle of rum and Will stopped her.

"We have the Black Pearl." he smiled

"Ah, the fastest ship in the Caribbean. Do you think we can get away from ghosts fast enough?" Jeremy asked, trying hard to understand

"Don't be silly, there are no ghosts!" Elizabeth protested.

"You witnessed it with your own eyes…the curse of the Black Pearl, don't go saying it's not true." Panther hissed and Elizabeth gave her a mean look.

"The ghosts are harmless if we're ready for them" Sparrow smiled.

He was making it up. There were no ghosts and the treasure was pretty hard to get, the real obstacle was the Bermuda Triangle, but as long as he can get Will and Elizabeth believing it's not true, they can use Jeremy to get it.

"Ready for the ghosts? Why don't we just cover ourselves with garlic?" Elizabeth said sarcastically. She was the only one not buying the story and Panther made it her mission to make it so.

"You don't believe us, do you?" Panther asked turning to face the girl.

"No"

"Why? Coz we're pirates?"

"No, coz I know you're up to something."

Panther sighed. She was a great actress. "I have been to Bermuda many times and not once did I ever see of feel any sign of the triangle. The treasure of course is legendary, I'm sure you must have heard of it and finally we're sailing on Jack's ship and I think I speak for Jack, as well as myself when I say that I'd cut the throats of everyone in Tortuga before I let anything happen to the Pearl. Believe us, we ARE telling you the truth!" she stated and looked into Elizabeth's eyes, who looked convinced.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Ok, we'll go."

"Excellent. We're leaving at dawn" Jack announced and lead them to a place they could spend the night.

..:Jack and Panther alone:..

"Think they bought it?"

"They looked pretty convinced to me, but do you think it's wise to invite them along? We cant risk it"

"I know, but we're just gonna have to, they wouldn't let the kid go otherwise. Don't worry, I'll turn him on my side" Panther smiled "And we can get the treasure for ourselves"

"I hope you're know what you're doing"

"I learnt from the best" she smirked and saying goodnight went to bed.

…

_OK, now I know that I'm making Jack and Panther sound really mean that they want to risk Jeremy's life, but it'll change throughout the story…cant tell you any more…you gotta read and see…updated regularly._


	6. Unfinished business

_Summary: The romance begins, as Panther sneaks into Jeremy's room and Jack informs the rest that they need to make a quick stop on the way._

**Pirates of the Caribbean : The Bermuda Triangle**

**Chapter 6 - Unfinished business **

After agreeing to travel the seas with Jack Sparrow and Black Panther in search of adventure, Will, Elizabeth and Jeremy got on to the gorgeous Black Pearl and were shown to their cabins.

Sadly, Panther had to say goodbye to her 14-man crew.

"I'll miss you" she stared at 14 weeping faces "when I come back, I'll buy us a ship, I promise, in the mean time, you can have fun in Tortuga" they waved and shouted as the black ship sailed away into the Bermuda seas.

It was dinner time and the crew prepared a delicious meal for their guests.

"So, why do you call her Kara?" Will nodded towards Panther, who exchanged threatening looks with Jack.

He smirked "That's her name"

"Not any more" she growled.

"After her parents died, she changed it"

"Your parents died? I'm so sorry" Elizabeth put her hand on the girl's shoulder, but she pushed her away.

"Her name is actually Kara Panther, but because Kara means black, she replaced it."

"It sounds awesome!" Jeremy smiled, but Panther ignored him.

"Anyway" the girl changed the subject "We're heading for Connor-Island"

"Why do we need to stop there?"

Jack and Panther smiled evilly

"We have some…unfinished business we need to sort out" Jack bit into a chicken's neck.

"Yeah, some pirate thinks that just because he's not a pirate any more, he doesn't owe us anything. Besides, he has the map."

"Map?"

"To the Bermuda seas" she explained

"Why would you need a map of the seas, cant you just sail straight ahead…or are you worried about the triangle?" Elizabeth stopped eating and looked at Jack and then Will and then Panther.

"The triangle does not exist, although it is on the map. We need to see where the treasure is buried"

After dinner everyone went to bed. Will and Elizabeth shared a room, Jack had the main room to himself and Jeremy's room was next to Panther's.

At midnight, the girl quietly, like a cat walked out of her cabin and into Jeremy's.

The boy was fast a sleep in his bed. She lit the light and went to sit by him, watching him sleep. Gently, Panther cleared his face from any stray hairs that fell onto his face and sighed.

The boy begun to wake up and Panther was forced to put on her every day pirate smirk.

"Panther?…I mean Captain, what are you doing here?" he whispered, his eyes looked even more beautiful in the candle light.

"I came to talk to you about the treasure." she waited for him to sit up, he was obviously tired, but tried hard not to show it.

"What about the treasure?" he wondered.

"I just want to make sure you're ready for it. I mean, me and Jack would be prepared to take any risk, but you…"

"I'll do anything" he interrupted her

"Good" the girl smiled and got up to walk away.

"Captain?" Jeremy whispered, causing her to turn around "You look pretty today" he smiled and Panther blushed.

"Don't flatter me, kid, you still have to earn my respect" she smirked and walked out.

…

_Ok, I know it's really short, but don't worry, others will be longer. By the way in the first chapter it said that Jeremy's 14, but that's coz I was gonna make him 14, but changed my mind, sorry, read on... _


	7. Lady Panther

_Summary: Panther faces her worst nightmare and Jeremy finds a girlfriend._

**Pirates of the Caribbean : The Bermuda Triangle**

**Chapter 7 - Lady Panther**

The Black Pearl got to the Connor-Island in the morning, by that time, everyone was up and ready to go see the governor of the Island, who happened to be the ex-pirate who owed Jack some money. No one apart from the two devilish sibling knew exactly what he owed him.

"You cannot go any further" the guard informed them.

"Why's that?" Will walked closer and the guard took hold of his gun.

"This is a private Island and no place for pirates. Get out before I have to make you. You don't want to disturb the boll." he squeaked, looking really posh.

A smile spread across Panther's face. "C'mon gentlemen…and lady" she looked at Elizabeth. "We wouldn't want to disturb them"

"But…" Jeremy begun, only to have Panther drag him back to the ship and they begun sailing off.

"What are you doing?" Will asked

"Trust me, Turner. Jack! Park the Pearl on the other side of the island, I have a plan."

"Go on…" Jack begun to get her idea.

"All we need to do is dress up like we're going to a boll and then just walk inside and find Rogee"

"Rogee?"

"Pirate" she explained.

"That's a good idea, I have a spare dress you can borrow" Elizabeth turned to Panther.

"Are you kidding?" the teenage pirate laughed "I'd rather shoot myself than wear a dress."

"It's true, she would" Jack backed up his niece's reply. "But Elizabeth is right too, there's no way you'll get past them as a pirate and we need you to come because you are one of the strongest." he stared at Will "Including Turner."

"What about me?" Jeremy asked, looking around

"Yeah right" Panther laughed. "But if I look bad then…"

"I'll let you have the Pearl" Jack smiled

"Really?"

"No. Now, go change" Jack laughed

"Damn you, Sparrow" Panther cursed and left will Elizabeth giggling behind her.

_30 minutes later_

Will, Jack and Jeremy were ready and standing by the edge of the ship with raging wind blowing in their hair.

"I look stupid" Panther came out, wearing a long red dress, with pink roses attached to the bottom. Crimson lace run down the sides and the waist was supported by a flowery belt. She was wearing knee-high boots, with a couple of guns hidden in them. Long white gloves, with Panther's rings on top held a fiery fan, with pink stripes and pretty little roses. The cross around her neck was now very well seen, as it run down towards her chest. Her black, wavy hair was put up, to reveal her long, graceful neck and tied back with just a few curls running down her face, covering her rose-earrings.

"Wow" Will smiled, admiring the wonderful outcome of Elizabeth's work.

"You look beautiful" Jeremy sighed

"That's my niece!" Jack smiled and giggled slightly.

"I look like a girl" she whined

"I don't know if you've noticed, dear Panther, but you are a girl." Jack smirked and went over to tease his sibling.

"I know that" she gave him an evil look "But I don't look like a pirate any more"

"You're not meant to look like a pirate, you're meant to look like a lady." Will pointed out and Panther pouted.

"You still have your gold tooth" Jack cheered her up.

"Yeah, that's right, I was meaning to ask you, what's that all about?" Will questioned them, hugging his girlfriend, who also wore a beautiful dress, but didn't get much attention, as its her everyday cloths.

"The gold tooth is a present from me" Jack smiled happily.

"6th birthday, the last time I saw Jack" she smiled and they hugged.

Jeremy kept staring at the beautiful girl, who's eyes shined like the most precious diamonds in the world.

"C'mon, lets go before I do shoot myself" Panther growled and jumped off the side of the boat, walking like a true pirate.

"No, no, no!" Elizabeth followed her "Please try acting like a lady, Panther" she smiled and everyone followed the two ladies to the boll.

..:At the boll:..

"Where are we supposed to find Rogee?" Panther looked around at the dancing couples. Will held Elizabeth close to him, so that everyone would know they're together. Elizabeth just giggled at her boyfriend and turned away.

Soon, a tall man, about 20 - 25 years old walked over to Panther.

"Care to dance, my beautiful lady?" he bowed and pulled out his hand

"What are you kidding me? Get out of here!" she tried to push him, but Jack held her back.

"You want to blow our cover? Act like a damn lady for God's sake!" the annoyed pirate growled.

"Fine. Can I steal?" she asked pouting

"Of course, honey, go ahead" Jack looked at her, as if she was his own daughter.

"Excellent" the girl rubbed her hands together "Time to turn on the charm." she mumbled and smiled at a bunch of guys in the corner who melted at the sight.

"Men" Panther rolled her eyes, put on a fake smile and chose the richest man there to dance with her, stealing his wrist watch, diamonds and a couple of shillings.

_Half an hour later._

"No sign of Rogee" Jack cursed under his breath

"Are you sure he'll be here?" Elizabeth asked, pulling Will on the dance floor.

"He must be, he's the main-man here."

Panther came back, filled up with gold.

"Men are so pathetic, they might as well give their gold away" she smiled, sharing her treasures with her uncle, as she heard:

"You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen" a tall boy with long blonde hair and light blue eyes took her hand "Would you like to dance?"

Drowning in his looks, Panther took his hand and followed him to the dance floor. Jeremy clenched his fists.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Jack stared into the distance

"Who?" Jeremy asked confused

"Panther. She looks just like her mother" he sighed and carried on searching for the pirate.

"How are you related?" Jeremy asked, before Jack headed off upstairs

"Brother's daughter" he called and then disappeared in the next room.

Jeremy was left alone. Staring at the dance floor. Suddenly he spotted a girl with long red hair and big green eyes, smiling at him.

Jeremy smiled back and walked over to ask her to dance.

"I'm Amelia" the girl's sweet voice was heard, as he took her in his arms and twirled around in the middle of everyone else.

"What a beautiful name, I'm Jeremy"

The girl giggled "Where are you from?"

"Port Royal" he informed her

"Me too!" the girl smiled "I am the commander's daughter and you?"

"The governor is my uncle and I live with my cousin, Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth Swann?"

"Yes"

"You don't live that far away then, maybe I can see you there some time" she blushed

The boy looked deep into Amelia's eyes and then stared at the other side of the dance floor, where Panther was laughing with her newly discovered obsession and smiled, turning away. "Yeah, that'll be nice…"

…

_Oh my God, Jeremy, what about Panther! Although I don't think she's ever gonna love him…does she even know the word? Anyway more chapters coming up…review please!_


	8. Gunfight!

**Pirates of the Caribbean : The Bermuda Triangle**

**Chapter 8 - Gunfight!**

A slow song came on and Jeremy held Amelia close to his chest. Their heart-beats danced to the beat and the girl closed her eyes, enjoying the company of the gorgeous teen. Her hair smelled of some expensive perfume, which Jeremy was so used to. Being raised in the rich family, everything they had was expensive. Amelia's perfume was so sweet and playful, at that point in time, Jeremy could not find a more pleasurable sent. Panther's hair smelled of the sea, something that the boy was not used to, but something that made him feel free.

At that time Panther noticed that Jeremy was dancing with a beautiful girl. She smiled, it's nice that he has someone. But for some unexplainable reason it felt like a dagger was driven through her heart. It couldn't be…could it? Panther shook her head slightly and avoided any thought of being jealous.

She turned to the boy, who she was dancing with. He was perfect like a picture. His name was Michael and he was 18 years old.

"So where are you from?" the boy smiled at her and pushed on her waist slightly to make them come closer.

"No one knows that apart from me and my uncle." she tried really hard to make her voice higher, so she doesn't sound so un-lady-like. "What about you?"

"I like here on the Island with my father, Rogee…"

Panther's eyes shot open _Got you! _"And where would your father be right now?" she smiled evilly

"Probably upstairs, he doesn't like parties" the boy mumbled

"Well this was fun, but I gotta go" Panther informed him, ripping away from his tight grasp and running across the hall. "Hey, Jamie! C'mon!" she called

"It's Jeremy" he shouted, but what was the point? She didn't even care.

"You have to go?" Amelia's smile turned sad

"Yes, but when I'm back in Port Royal, I'll find you" he smiled and before they knew it, Jeremy and Amelia were locked in a passionate kiss.

Panther turned around and stopped "Hurry up!" she yelled and gritted her teeth.

The two love birds broke apart and blushed, as Jeremy run after Panther and disappeared around the corner.

"What's going on?" they bumped into Jack by the stairs

"I found Rogee, hurry up!" she informed him, as they raced upstairs. It was just the three of them, Will and Elizabeth were still dancing in the hall.

Panther tagged at her dress and got out a gun. Slowly opening the door, they walked into a room full of smoke. Rogee was sitting in the chair by the window.

He was a handsome man, much like his son, who Panther danced with. His hair was platted, blonde and his eyes were light blue. He was the older version of Michael. His skinned was tanned a tiny bit and he had a scar on his left cheek. Big puffs of smoke were released from the pipe in his hands.

"Jack? Guar…!" he wanted to call the guards, but Panther pointed her gun at his head.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you. Now if you wanna leave you better give us what we want and we'll be gone in a second, ok?" Panther walked closer and clicked her knuckles with every step she made.

"You owe me some money, Rogee and I want it back. I would also like the map of the Bermuda seas if you please." Jack smiled, getting out his gun.

"But I…"

"Quiet!" Panther ordered

"Just give us what we want and we'll never bother you again." Jack sat himself down of the chair beside his friend.

The pirate walked over to the table and got out a bag of gold along with a map of the Bermuda seas.

"Thank you" Jack grabbed it out of his hands and walked over to the door.

"We'll be leaving now, but if you dare to send your little guards after us, we can tell them of your pirate life, I'm sure everyone would like to hear that" Panther warned him.

Rogee gulped and the three walked out.

Jack and Panther raced downstairs.

"Why are we running, he wouldn't dare send his soldiers after us, right?" Jeremy wondered catching up.

"If he's got any brains at all he'll figure out that first of all - no one will believe us and second of all…"

"They'll shoot us dead long before we can even open our mouths" Jack finished Panther's sentence and ordered Jeremy to call Will and Elizabeth, while they get the ship.

..:Outside:..

"The guards are coming!" Jeremy yelled, running as fast as he could towards the ship, as a shot was fired and then another one and then another one.

When they got safely onto the Pearl, the ship begun sailing away, but the guards still fired.

"What are we gonna do?" Elizabeth ducked, covering her ears with her hands.

"They're blowing holes in the Pearl" Panther clenched her fists.

"Watch" Jack smirked as him and his niece exchanged looks

"YOU BASTARDS ARE GONNA PAY!" Panther shouted and the two of them jumper up on the side of the ship, firing shots at every single one.

Pretty soon the ship was far away from the shore and blowing the steam off their guns, Panther and Sparrow jumped down, shaking hands in victory.

"Wow, Captain, I have to learn so much from you" Jeremy admired her.

"Yeah" she smiled "Now get me a lemonade, will you, kid?" she handed him her gun and walked down to the cabin.

Jack, Will and Elizabeth turned to walk away in their separate directions, leaving Jeremy standing alone on the edge of the Pearl, his slightly curly, dark hair blowing in the wind.

Panther didn't even care about him, she only cared about herself. Jeremy sighed and then thought of Amelia - a girl who liked him…more than a friend. He blushed. Yes, that was it, right? He loved Amelia. Panther was his Captain, who didn't even treat him like a real person, but Amelia…she actually liked him…When will he see her again? Jeremy rested his head on his hands and breathed in the fresh sea air, that smelled a lot like Panther's hair.

…


	9. The hidden message

**Pirates of the Caribbean : The Bermuda Triangle**

**Chapter 9 - The hidden message**

It was about midnight and Panther couldn't sleep. Getting up slowly, she made her way towards Jack's room, as there was light coming from under the door. She knocked twice and the door creaked open. Jack was sitting in a chair by the window, observing the map of Bermuda seas carefully. He didn't even notice his niece.

"Find anything interesting?" Panther sat down beside him, as Jack finally took his eyes from the piece of paper in his hand.

"You tell me" he handed her the map "See anything?"

"You mean the triangle? Yeah I see it, so?"

"No, not the triangle. Inside it."

"What?" Panther asked looking really confused.

"It's just a map, right?" Jack looked at his sibling, who nodded in agreement. "But if you look at it this way" he took the candle and put the map just above it, so it was kind of see-through. "See?"

Panther's eyes widened. You could just about make out a few sentences.

"It's a hidden message!" Panther smiled, thinking that they were on to something. "What does it say?"

Jack reached over to the table and handed her a piece of paper with a bunch of scribbles on it.

"That's all that I could make out." he said, as Panther read aloud.

_The only ones who faced the curse_

_Are the ones who always feared _

_Who did not bother read this verse_

_In the triangle they disappeared _

_But there's just one way to escape_

_The deadly triangle at dawn_

_To get the treasure, sacrifice_

_The Blood-red, ruby stone…_

"A red ruby…" Panther looked at her hand "Think this can be it?" she pulled a gold ring with a triangular ruby off her engagement finger.

"Where did you get that?" Jack looked closely at the ring.

"Stole it from Turner's pocket when I first met him." she smiled.

"I think this might be it." Jack twirled the ring around

"I was thinking" Panther rested her head on her hands "Would you be prepared to sacrifice the Pearl?"

Jack stared "Why?"

"Well it just seems that if we go out to the triangle…um…area, we'll be risking the Pearl, as well as our lives."

"But we're gonna get the kid to sail out, aren't we?"

"But what is he gonna sail out on? If we give him some other ship, he'll get suspicious."

"We'll think of something" Jack shook his head, refusing to admit that he might have to lose the most important thing in his life.

"Well I hope we do, coz I wouldn't let anything happen to the Pearl" Panther yawned "Ok, I'm going to bed" she rubbed her eyes and disappeared in the doorway, with Sparrow staring at the door. He looked like he was daydreaming. Panther seemed to be really important to him, she was his family.

..:In the morning:..

The breakfast was beautifully laid out on the dinner table.

"Eat something, you'll starve!" Jack looked at Panther who seemed to have lost her appetite completely.

"I don't want to" she shook her head.

"Is it about sacrificing the Pearl?" Jack stopped and his eyes were wide open, as he realised that they weren't the only people at the table.

"What are you talking about?" Will took a piece of bread from the plate next to him.

"A…nightmare…yes! A nightmare that Panther had last night." he smiled weakly and the girl gave him a threatening stare to which he gulped.

"That's your idea of a nightmare?" Elizabeth laughed "Losing a ship? What about losing someone you love?"

Jack and Panther exchanged looks, giggling.

"Captain Black Panther does not love" Jack said in a strange French accent.

"Are you serious?" Elizabeth turned to the girl, with a full plate, left untouched in front of her.

She smirked, meaning yes. "The Black Pearl is the most important thing in my life, anyone tries to take it from me will find their throats cut in a second."

Will choked and Jeremy grabbed onto his throat, scared.

"It's my ship" Jack stared.

"Things change, Sparrow" she smirked "Some get weaker, others get stronger and…" she snapped a piece of bread in half "…you lose things"

He gave her a mean stare "You wouldn't dare, Kara!" his eyes lit up with fire

"Watch me, Jack!" they both got up and grabbed their guns.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Jack screamed running up to his niece and grabbing her by the waist, which caused her to fall into his arms and they both fell onto the floor laughing.

Will, Jeremy and Elizabeth exchanged weird looks.

"I guess it runs in the family" Will whispered.

"I guess it does" Elizabeth giggled, as they watched the two legendary pirates laugh their heads off, pretending to shoot each other on the floor. They were a real family.

…


End file.
